More than brother and sister?
by NinjaSakuraHyuga
Summary: What if Sakura and Yuki twins?  Takes place sorta after the last episode of Fruit Basket.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok I am reediting this chapter, because there are a couple things I forgot to do and having this chapter like this confuses me. I do not own Naruto or Fruits Basket.**

Sakura Haruno was walking to Lady Tsunade's office after returning from a mission with her team. She was going through what had happened in her mind.

-Flashback-

"Ughh this so boring, why did Tsunade-baa-chan assign us to watch this old hag," Naruto complained as he and his team were sitting in a small house just outside the Forest of Death. They were assigned to protect an old woman that was an accurate fortune teller and has a lot of money and apparently knew black arts. 

"Cause she's the richest fortune tell in Fire region and rouge ninjas will try to rob her," Kakashi explained not looking up from his book. Sasuke sat there in the living room, sharpening his kunais while Sakura was in the kitchen cooking lunch. The frail old woman sat in a rocking-chair in the corner of the living room. 

"Big friggin deal anyone can do fortune telling," Naruto shouted standing up from the couch," watch, in the next five seconds Sasuke will get hit by a bird mistaken for it's baby chick." Sasuke looked at the blonde 16 year-old with a glare. 

"Oh yea will how about this, in the next three seconds Naruto will get hit by a foot to his face," he said getting up. 

"What are you talking-owwww," Naruto was cut off by Sasuke kicking him in the face. Kakashi finally looked up to see this happen. 

"Looks like some people have it and others don't," he commented, closing his book. 

"Guys knock it off, we don't need any broken furniture and Kakashi don't encourage them," Sakura said, walking out of the kitchen with five bowls of miso soup while the boys wrestling on the floor. 

"Sorry Sakura," Kakashi apologized then looked the two boys," hey u two let's go out and spar for a bit before we eat." Naruto and Sasuke stopped what they were doing and followed their silver-haired sensei outside. Sakura took one of the bowls and walked over to the old woman (A/N: I'm too lazy to give her a name). 

"Here's your lunch Ma'am," she said politely and started to turn away but the woman grabbed her arm. 

"Thank you young lady but you seem a bit troubled," the woman grinned, "so why don't you tell me about this recurring dream you've been having lately." 

"How did you," Sakura stopped herself when she remembered what the woman's job was, "well, it's just I keep seeing this little boy with dark-grayish hair that keeps asking me to play with him." 

"Oh dear that's not a dream...it's a memory," she said and before Sakura could ask what she meant, the woman brought two fingers up to Sakura's forhead,"True Form, Realease!"  
>A flash of light surrounded Sakura for a few seconds and she didn't know what was happening. When the light died down Sakura felt weird but tried to shake it off and went to pick up her food. At that moment she saw her reflection in the liquid and dropped the bowl in shock. <p>

"What did you do to me," she yelled at the woman as her team ran into the house after hearing a crash. 

"What you wanted," the woman replied, "I gave you part of your life back." 

"Sakura what happened," Kakashi said as the girl turned around to reveal that her eyes were now purple and her hair was now dark-grayish. 

-End Flashback- 

'How am I gonna explain this to Tsunade-sama' Sakura thought as she head towards Tsunade's office with her new look.

**A/N: Ok the reason it looked the way it did before, was because I was typing it on my deviantart journal. So, now I fixed the paragraphs and the spelling. Ty for ur time.**


	2. Chapter 2

-Knock Knock-

"Who is it," Tsunade asked, not looking up from her paperwork. 

"It's Sakura," said girl answered, opening the door a little. Tsunade, still not looking up, waved her in. Sakura walked in, followed by Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi, as Tsunade went in her drawer. 

"So what is it that-," she said, finally looking up after getting her bottle of sake, only to drop it in shock, "S-Sakura, your hair and eyes. Who released the Appearance seal?" 

"So you knew that it was placed on her," Kakashi asked, making Tsunade think for a moment. 

"Ok, well I guess it was time to tell you anyway," she said, confusing everyone more. 

"What do you mean Tsunade-sama," Sakura demanded. 

"Your name isn't Sakura Haruno...its Sakura Sohma and you're not from here. You're from a different dimension. When you were 6, your memory was erased and you were sent here by the head of your family. Thus, your identity was sealed and you became Sakura Haruno. I have yet to figure out the reason for this." Sakura just stood there, unable to say anything. Naruto felt bad and went to comfort her. 

"Naruto, wait don't-" Tsunade said, but it was too late. Naruto hugged Sakura and all of a sudden there was a big 'poof'. Everyone was waving away all the smoke. When it cleared, Sakura was nowhere to be found, the only thing in her place was her clothes. 

"Ahhhhhh, omg! I made Sakura vanish!" Naruto panicked, running around the room like an idiot. 

"She didn't vanish you dolt," Tsunade said, "she's right there." At that moment, a little lump moved around underneath Sakura's clothes, revealing it to be a small white rat. 

"Ahhhhhh a rat! Kill it! Kill it! Kill it!" Naruto screamed, throwing his shoe at the rat. 

"What are you, a girl," Sasuke said, punching his friend in the head as the rat dodged the shoe and ran over to Tsunade. 

"Sorry Sakura, I forgot to mention that your family is cursed, so you turn into the animal of the zodiac that you were born in, when hugged by the opposite gender or go under great amounts of stress," Tsunade said. 

"YOU COULDN'T HAVE SAID THAT BEFORE," Sakura screamed, a little stress mark on her head, "how long am I gonna stay like this?" 

"You won't stay like that for long the only problem is...you're naked." Sakura screamed, trying to cover herself up, and hid behind Tsunade's desk, making Naruto and Sasuke's jaw drop and Kakashi to box them in the head. 

"What's wrong with you two? You have girlfriends," he scolded his students. Tsunade handed Sakura her clothes and a few minutes later, she was dressed. 

"So what now," Sasuke asked. 

"Well now that Sakura knows, it'll give her a chance to meet her family if she wants." Sakura thought for a moment before responding, "I want to meet them and find out why my memory was erased too." 

"Good, go get packed and I'll send you tomorrow." 

"Wait we're coming with you Sakura," Naruto said, as Sasuke and Kakashi agreed, "Who knows what'll happen if you go by yourself." Sakura was gonna say no, but realized that her friends weren't going to give up. 

"Fine," she said, making Naruto jump up and down with excitement, "but you're gonna have to behave." The team was gonna leave but Tsunade stopped them. 

"Actually Kakashi, you have a mission, so you won't be going," she said, as Kakashi got depressed and left with his students snickering behind him. That night, Sakura had finishing packing and was now asleep, having a weird dream that seemed like a vague memory:  
>-Dream Sequence-<p>

"Onee-chan!" 

A 5 year-old Sakura turned around at the voice of a boy, the same age as her and looked like her, running through the field she was in, towards her. He finally reached her and stopped to catch his breath. 

"I finally found you," he said between breaths. 

"Hehe yea you did," Sakura giggled, "you're such a slowpoke." The boy blushes in embarrassment as his sister continued to laugh. 

"Don't worry I promise I'll become faster," he said, smiling. 

"Ok, as long as you don't overdo it and make your asthma act up again." The boy blushed again from his sister's concern. 

"I won't as long as we stay together forever," the boy said with a grin and Sakura smiled brightly before nodding her head. 

"Hai, Yuki-kun!" 

End Chapt.  
>(AN: sorry if I changed Sakura's looks but I thought it would be better if I did)


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok srry for not updating I've been having a bit of computer troubles…anyways on to the story.**

**Also something my dumb self keeps forgetting: I do not own Naruto or Fruit Basket, if I owned Naruto, Sasuke wouldn't be a dick and for Fruit Basket…well idk what I would change there XD….oh well ON TO THE STORY!**

The next day, Sakura got dressed, picked up her bag, and left her house, heading to Tsunade's office. Sakura was so busy thinking about her dream, that she didn't notice Naruto and Sasuke walking up behind her.

"Good morning Sakura," Naruto pretty much screamed in her ear, causing her to punch him in the face.

"Don't sneak up on me like that you baka," Sakura said, as Naruto got up, still in pain.

"Sakura, we said 'hi' to you, but you didn't seem to hear us," Sasuke said, "what's on your mind?" Sakura thought about telling her friends, but decidednot to say anything and walked away. Sasuke and Naruto just looked at each other confused but shook it off and continued to follow Sakura. A few minutes later, they arrived at Tsunade's office as she was looking for something.

"Uh Tsunade-sama do you need any help," Sakura asked, seeing a giant pile of scrolls that formed on the Hokage's desk.

"It's ok, I found it," Tsunade said, holding up a small scroll. She blew it and a whole bunch of dust came off, making the three ninjas sweat drop.

"How old is that scroll," Naruto asked, as Tsunade opened it and started doing the handsigns.

"Not that old, but it could use some modifications," the busty woman replied, "seeing as it doen't land you on the ground.

"Wait, what," the three ninjas said, but then there was a flash of light. When it was over, they opened their eyes and realized they were hovering in the air for a few seconds before falling to the forest below.

"AHHHHHHH!"

-SOMEWHERE IN THE FOREST BELOW-

"Alright you damn rat, let's fight," an oranged-haired, boy about 16, screamed, getting into a fighting stance.

"Ugh, everytime you open your mouth, you give me a headache, you stupid cat," a darkish-grey haired boy, with feminine features and was the same age, replied, walking to the house that they lived in, followed by a girl with brown hair and blue eyes, "Miss Honda would you like to go work on the garden later?" The girl nodded in reply, as the oreanged-haired boy glared at the other boy with anger in his fiery-red eyes.

"Hey pretty boy," he yelled, cat ears popping out of his head, "don't ignore me!" Tohru was about to stop their fighting, but then she heard screaming.

"Kyo, Yuki, did you hear that," she asked.

"It sounded like screaming. But where could it have come fr-OWWWW!" Kyo screamed as something...more like someone landed on him, followed by another person.


	4. Chapter 4

**YOOOO! Ok so I enjoyed the reviews I got earlier and I read over my chapters….my god I never knew I made them that short o_O". Well I will try to make this one longer since I split chapter 3….on to the story….p.s. I do not own Naruto or fruit basket (Neji-Kun T.T)**

_**-Flashback-**_

"_**Kyo, Yuki, did you hear that," Tohru asked.**_

"_**It sounded like screaming. But where could it have come fr-OWWWW!" Kyo screamed as something…more like someone landed on him, followed by another person.**_

_**-End Flashback-**_

"Ah, Kyo are you ok," Tohru said, running to the unconscious boy, as Yuki sweat dropped at the fact that she ignored the other two boys. The one on Kyo had blonde spiked hair and orange clothing, while the other boy had black, duck-butt, hair and his outfit made him look like a male stripper.

"Damn it Sasuke, get your heavy ass off me," the blonde screamed to the other boy.

"Shut up dope, it's not the first time you were at the bottom," Sasuke said, getting up, and then realized what he just said.

"You…just mad a gay joke." The blonde said, his eye twitching.

"Shut up!" At that moment, Sasuke noticed that his friend was on top of someone.

"Naruto, I think we fell on that kid." Naruto looked down to see an orange haired boy under him.

"Oh crap, hey you ok," he said, shaking him.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM," Kyo screamed, his eyes bulging in anger, "GET OFF ME!"

"Um, I'm sorry but who are you," Tohru asked, as Naruto got up followed by Kyo.

"Oh, Sasuke Uchiha," said boy answered, then pointed to his friend, "this goofy-looking kid is my friend, Naruto Uzumaki." Said boy gave a piece sign, before realizing what Sasuke said and got mad.

"Well nice to meet you," Tohru said, bowing, "I'm Tohru Honda." Naruto and Sasuke bowed back in respect and then Naruto noticed Yuki and elbowed the Uchiha.

"Hey Sasuke, aren't we forgetting something," Naruto asked, pointing to Yuki. Sasuke looked over at Yuki and then he looked as if someone punched him in the stomach.

"….We forgot Sakura," he uttered making Naruto pale. Before anyone could ask what they were talking about, a girl fell out of a tree and landed on her butt, catching everyone off guard.

"Ita! I can't believe you morons forgot I was gone," Sakura yelled standing up, "do you have any idea how long I was trying to get untangled from those branches?"

"S-Sakura-chan," Yuki said, his eyes widen in surprise, stopping the girl from beating her friends up and turn his way.

"Y-Yuki-kun," she muttered, as they stood there staring at each other for a few seconds in shock, before she ran up and hugged Yuki causing him to laugh a little.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute," Naruto said with three confused faces behind him, "you have a twin, Sakura and you never told us?"

"Well, I couldn't remember for some reason," she replied, still hugging Yuki, "but now I'm happy we're together again." As Sakura and Yuki parted the hug, a man, possibly in his 20's, walked out of the house.

"Oh there you guys are, I thought that Yuki's fangirls got-huh?" the man stopped what he was saying when he noticed Sakura and her group. He stood there for a few seconds before running to Sakura, all happy, "Sakura, it's so good to see you again!" Sakura was about to go and hug the man, but Yuki and Kyo jumped in front of her and smacked him with their backpacks, shocking Sakura, Tohru, Naruto, and Sasuke.

"Ok, now I'm even more confused," Sasuke said, as everyone sweat dropped and nodded in agreement.

"Owww, Yuki, Kyo, why did you do that," the man said, getting up and rubbing his head in pain.

"Because I don't trust you around my sister, you pervert," Yuki answered, walking in the house, followed by the others.

"I'm just tired of seeing Shigure getting a restraining order," Kyo added, sitting down at a table, as Tohru went into the kitchen to get drinks for everyone.

"You two are so mean," Shigure complained, following Yuki, as the boy sat down opposite of Kyo and Tohru came back with 7 cups of tea and handed them to everyone.

"Oh quit complaining," Yuki said, looking at Shigure, as Sakura giggled a little, "You seem to know what's going on, so how come I just remembered that I have a sister?" Shigure then looked around the room, at 6 curious faces before sighing and replying.

"Ok, well as you all know Yuki and Sakura are twins, and they've known each other since up until they turned 6," he began explaining, then notices that said twins were confused at his statement, but before they could ask what he meant, Shigure continued, "at that point the head of the Sohma family, before Akito, noticed that all the two did was play together and no one else, also Yuki wouldn't let anyone near Sakura, which worried out family. So to separate them, the head of the family erased both of their memories and sent Sakura to another dimension, though I'm still not sure how he did it." When he finished, everyone looked at him like had 3 heads. Naruto, being the guy that he is, stood up, ready for his outburst.

"Why would they do that, they were just playing together and Yuki just wanted to protect Sakura," he shouted, the anger obvious in his voice.

"Well it's just that the head of the family assumed," Shigure replied.

"Assumed what, that they were antisocial?" At this point, Sakura and Yuki were very quiet, as everyone else was trying to figure out why something like this happened and then Shigure turned his attention to Naruto, just as Kyo took a sip of his tea.

"He thought….that Yuki and Sakura were in love with each other."

-End Chapt-

(A/N: ok I know the ending is stupid I've been trying to type this up sooner but I've been busy –coughs-distracted-coughs. Anyway plz review byez!)


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: OMG! I never knew that ppl liked my stories so much o.O….oh well; I apologize for taking so long….again -.-". I really need to stop getting grounded….anyways onto the story….oh wait, before I forget, Neji!**

**Neji: NinjaSakuraHyuga does not own Naruto or Fruit Basket**

**Me: If I did, Neji would be mine –grins evilly-**

**Neji: Wait what! O.o**

**Me: ON WITH THE STORY!**

_Recap_

_He thought….that Yuki and Sakura were in love with each other._

_End Recap_

Everyone sat there, staring at Shigure in shock….well everyone except Kyo, who spat out his tea and started rolling on the floor in laughter. Naruto looked like he got punched in the stomach, Sasuke's eye was twitching uncontrollably, Sakura was staring at Shigure with a shocked look on her face, still, Tohru looked confused, and Yuki was glaring at Kyo with bright red blush on his face.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA, THAT'S RICH," Kyo said between laughs, unable to breathe. Yuki was trying very hard not to kick the orange-haired boy through the door, mostly because the door had been knocked down too many times, and stood up.

"That's not funny, besides what about you and Kagura," Yuki said, smirking knowing that he pissed his cousin off. Kyo stopped laughing and glared at Yuki with cat ears popping out of his head, causing Sakura to giggle and her teammates to look at him funny.

"You know damn well that I was never with Kagura, so shut up, you damn rat," Kyo hissed, standing up and getting into a fighting stance, "plus I'm with Tohru." Said girl was trying to calm Kyo down, while Naruto and Sasuke, who got over their shock, somehow had popcorn and was watching the two.

"Now, now Yuki, Kyo, please don't fight," Shigure said, drinking his tea, "I hate to see my poor house destroyed….again."

"Wait, how many times do they fight," Naruto asked as Sasuke watched Yuki and Kyo glare so much at each other, that you could see sparks of static shooting from their eyes.

"I lost count after 30," Shigure replied, sweat dropping at the fact that the boys ignored him and Tohru. They were about to start fighting, but Sakura stood up and walked over to Yuki and put her hand on his shoulder, catching his attention.

"Don't worry Yuki-kun, its ok," she replied, smiling, which caused Yuki to blush and turn away from her.

"I think it's cute," Tohru said, earning about 6 sweat drops. Suddenly, Sasuke stood up and looked at Shigure, as Naruto and Kyo were playing Rock, Paper, Scissors for no reason.

"So what do we do now," Sasuke said to Shigure, "we have no idea how to get back to the leaf village or when we should return." Kyo suddenly stopped playing with Naruto, who was making up hand signs as they were playing and looked at Sasuke.

"Leaf village," he asked, "you guys live in a village?"

"Yea, that's we're from, see," Sakura answered, taking off her headband and showing the teen. Tohru, Shigure, Yuki, and Kyo looked at the metal plate on her headband and noticed that there was a leaf on it. Then they looked at Naruto and Sasuke and noticed that they both had the same headband but theirs was on their forehead and was black, while Sakura's was red.

"So that leaf means you're from a village," Yuki asked, looking at Sakura, who started to put her headband back on, but he walked behind her and started tying it for her. This made Sakura smile.

"Yes but there are other shinobi villages, we're just leaf shinobi" Sakura explained, causing her brother and cousins to look at her, shocked, while Tohru just looked confused.

"You mean like ninjas," Shigure asked, still a little blown away that the head of the family before Akito would send Sakura to a village for ninjas. Sakura nodded but then started glaring at Kyo who started laughing.

"What's so funny," she demanded as the orange-haired boy had another laughing fit on the floor. After about a few seconds, Kyo stopped laughing and stood up, wiping an imaginary tear away from his eye, then looked at Sakura.

"I just don't believe that you would be a ninja," he replied seriously, "I mean, just look at you."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"I'm just saying you don't look capable of fighting." After that comment, the room fell silent. Shigure finished his tea and started reading the newspaper, Tohru looked worried, Naruto and Sasuke looked scared as if something bad was going to happen, and Yuki looked mad.

"Kyo that was completely-," Yuki said but was cut off by Sakura, who put her hand on his shoulder again. He looked down at her **(A/N: Sakura is shorter than Yuki by a couple inches)** and looked at her curiously. Sakura just smiled back then turned to Kyo and smirked.

"Hehe, like you're one to talk….Carrot Head," she said, causing Shigure to laugh behind the newspaper. Kyo did not look happy and hissed at her, as everyone grinned.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN," he shouted, cat ears popping out of his head again. Naruto looked at Kyo odd and Sasuke was just enjoying this argument.

"I'm just saying that you don't look capable of fighting," Sakura replied, "how many times have you fought and lost." At this Kyo's face turned red, in anger and embarrassment, and Yuki started chuckling. Tohru started picking all the cups up, when Kyo finally had it.

"That's it, you and me, outside," he growled, making Tohru drop the cups in shock. Everyone looked at Kyo in surprise that he would challenge a girl to fight him. Yuki was gonna say something, but Sakura started walking towards the backdoor, followed by a smirking Kyo.

"Kyo don't you think this a bit much, you might hurt her," Tohru said, as she and everyone followed the two to the garden, in the backyard. When Tohru said that Kyo might hurt Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke started snickering to themselves.

"Don't worry Tohru," Kyo said standing a few feet away from Sakura, "I'll hold back, but I'm not letting her get away with insulting me."

"Hold back," Sakura asked, putting on her gloves, then getting in a fighting stance, "Oh no, I want you to give it your all." Kyo got into a fighting stance also growling.

"Fine you asked for it," He shouted, running towards her and throwing a punch. Tohru covered her eyes as he did and Yuki watched, worried about his sister. When Kyo threw the punch, Sakura moved her head to the side, dodging, then threw a punch of her own. Kyo barely had anytime to dodge it, and then tried kneeing her in the stomach, but Sakura jumped back and then aimed a kick for his head. Kyo go out of the way in time and tried to kick her in the stomach, but Sakura blocked the kick with her wrist. She pushed Kyo back and he fell back, sliding across the ground for a few seconds. He stopped, when he saw Sakura running towards him, fist raised, and back flipped off the ground as her fist connected with the ground. Everyone looked astonished as Sakura's hand was stuck in the ground. Kyo looked a bit taken back, but quickly recovered himself and run towards her again, ready to punch her. Sakura saw this and removed her hand from the tiny crater. Kyo tried to punch Sakura in the face again, but she caught his fist. Sakura tried punching Kyo too, but he caught her fist also. Everyone was watching as the two kept pushing each other's fist back and forth. Naruto was reminded of when Sakura and Ino fought before and Sasuke watched amused.

"Wow it seems Sakura is really good," Tohru said, and then she, Yuki, and Shigure turned towards Naruto and Sasuke as they heard chuckling, "what?"

"It's just funny that's all," Sasuke said with a smirk, watching the two teens still struggling to push each other.

"What is," Shigure asked, eyeing the boy's smirk. Something didn't seem right about the fight between Sakura and Kyo, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"She's been holding back the whole time," Naruto responded this time, shocking everyone, except Sasuke, who just nodded, in agreement, "look." Everyone looked back to the fight to see the two still in the same spot as they were before.

"Hehe," Sakura laughed, earning a strange look from Kyo and smirked at him, "I win."

"What," Kyo asked, before Sakura took her right leg and hooked it behind his right leg and tripped him. When he hit the floor, Sakura pinned him down, then took out a kunai and put it up to his neck.

"Told ya," she said giggling, as she saw the shocked expression on Kyo's face. The whole garden was quiet, even the birds stopped tweeting, and Tohru, Yuki, and Shigure had their mouths dropped open.

"Teme, I believe you owe me 500 yen," Naruto said to Sasuke, who angrily dug through his pocket.

**A/N: Me: Wow I finally finished another chapter done! ^^ I'm so proud of myself. Srry if the fight scene sucks.**

**Neji: why was I not in this?**

**Me: awwww I'm srry Neji-kun but you're in my other stories.**

**Neji: just tell the readers what you have to say.**

**Me: fine, I am thinking about posting another story for Naruto put I want it to be in another version of an anime, so I'm putting a poll up to choose which show it should be and the poll will be up for till Saturday, so vote!**

**Neji: is that it?**

**Me: nope, also I deleted one of my stories cause ppl are hurtful T.T so I'm gonna redo it and post it again soon. Now I'm done. Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: Hey ppl, so I am updating this fanfics because…my mind is blank on the other ones, but I will update them soon. As for the poll, I decided to leave it up for a little longer.**

**Neji: She is just too lazy to take it down.**

**Me: Neji-kun, that's mean! Don't make me fire you from saying the disclaimer.**

**Neji: Whatever, I still don't see why I'm here, I'm not even in this story.**

**Me: Because I respect you the most. –Smiles- Now say the disclaimer, plz.**

**Neji: -sighs- NinjaSakuraHyuga does not own Naruto or Fruits Basket.**

**Me: Ty! Now onto the story!**

_-Recap-_

_"Hehe," Sakura laughed, earning a strange look from Kyo and smirked at him, "I win."_

_"What," Kyo asked, before Sakura took her right leg and hooked it behind his right leg and tripped him. When he hit the floor, Sakura pinned him down, then took out a kunai and put it up to his neck._

_"Told ya," she said giggling, as she saw the shocked expression on Kyo's face. The whole garden was quiet, even the birds stopped tweeting, and Tohru, Yuki, and Shigure had their mouths dropped open._

_"Teme, I believe you owe me 500 yen," Naruto said to Sasuke, who angrily dug through his pocket._

_-End Recap-_

"Impressive," Shigure said, as Sakura stood up and put her kunai away. She put her hand out for Kyo to take it, but he simply stood up, dusted himself off, and walked past her, into the house. Sakura just shrugged and walked over to where everyone was sitting.

"Sakura-chan, that was really good," Yuki said, with a small smile on his face, "What skill level are you?"

"Thank you, Yuki-kun, and my friends and I just became Jounin," Sakura explained, then saw 3 confused faces, staring at her in confusion, and then sighed, while turning her attention to her friends, "Naruto, Sasuke would you guys like to do the honors?" Said boys grinned at Sakura, and then Sasuke was the first to talk, gaining everyone's attention.

"Basically, there are different ranks to being a ninja," he explained, as Kyo came out of the house, drinking out of a carton of milk, he got from the kitchen, "after graduating from the ninja academy, the lowest rank is known as Genin, followed by Chunin, Jounin, Special Jounin, and the highest, which is the chief of our village, a Kage."

"Each rank is given a lettered mission, depending on the level of difficulty," Naruto continued the lesson, "S-rank, A-rank, B-rank, C-rank, and D-rank. S-rank missions are the ones that are the most dangerous and are assigned to only a few skilled ninja that can handle them. A-rank missions, which are the second dangerous missions, are assigned to Jounin. B and C-ranked missions are assigned to Chunin, since they aren't as dangerous. The final missions are the lowest ones, D-ranked. They just consist of errands to complete in the village. How was that Sakura?"

"Very good you guys," Sakura commented, then turned her attention back to Shigure, Yuki, and Tohru, who looked like they were overloading from all the info, "sorry did we explain too much?" All three of them nodded their head, as Naruto and Sasuke chuckled to themselves.

"Ugh, what the hell," Kyo said, pinching the bridge of his nose, trying to rid the headache he got, "was all that explaining really needed?"

"Oh, I'm sorry Carrot Top, was it too much for you to process," Sakura asked, smirking. Sakura was normally nice to people, but after Kyo tried to start a fight with Yuki and then doubted her capability to fight; they weren't exactly on good terms.

"Grrrr, don't test me," Kyo yelled at her, but Sakura just walked over to Sasuke and Naruto, "don't ignore me!"

"So guys, you got any ideas on what we should do next," she asked, as Kyo, who was standing right behind the guys, glaring at Sakura, while Yuki was whispering something to Shigure. The boys just shrugged and then Tohru stood up, suddenly.

"Oh, I know," she said, smiling, "you guys can stay with us, until you can go home. We have a lot of extra rooms, and I'm sure Yuki doesn't mind having his sister stay here."

"Actually, I don't mind at all," Yuki replied, smiling, while Shigure nodded, in silent agreement.

"I MIND!" Kyo yelled, his eyes bulging in anger. Naruto and Sasuke just watched, as Tohru tried to calm Kyo down.

"Thank you Yuki-kun," Sakura said, ignoring Kyo again and hugging her brother. Yuki just smiled and hugged back.

"Wait, I have a question," Naruto said, after Yuki and Sakura broke away from each other, "do you guys have ramen?" Both Sakura and Sasuke facepalmed at their friend's question, while everyone else just looked at the blonde, confused.

"Ummm, actually I gonna make my own homecooked ramen for lunch," Tohru answered, smiling, which caused Naruto to jump up and down with excitement.

"YAY! DID YOU GUYS HEAR THAT?!" the blond boy shouted, smiling brightly, then started hugging Sasuke around his neck, earning a shove from the Uchiha. Sakura and the others couldn't help but laugh at the childish antics from Naruto, except Kyo, who was a little confused as to how the boy could be so hyper. Suddenly, without thinking, Naruto ran towards Sakura, ready to hug her.

"Naruto, you idiot, don't-" Sasuke tried to say, but it was too late. Naruto jumped onto a wide eyed Sakura, hugging her tightly and then there was a 'poof' and a cloud of smoke surrounding the cherry blossom. Shigure, Yuki, Tohru, and Kyo started freaking out, knowing that Sakura transformed.

"Gahhhhhhh, Sakura I'm so sorry," Naruto shouted frantically. Sasuke just punched Naruto in his head.

"Baka, I thought you would remember the last time you hugged Sakura," Sasuke scolded Naruto, as if scolding a small child, while said boy was rubbing his head in pain.

"Wait you guys know about the Sohma curse," Yuki asked, as he saw Sakura crawl out from under her clothes, that were left laying on the ground. She ran over to Yuki, who kneeled down, with his hand open and she jumped into his palm.

"Yeah, Tsunade-sama already explained it to us," Sasuke replied, putting Naruto into a Kyo started laughing.

"Hahahaha, look at you!," the orange-haired boy exclaimed, pointing to Sakura, who had a stress mark on her little mouse head. She was gonna say something, but Yuki walked over to Tohru and handed her to the brown-haired girl.

"Miss Honda, could you take Sakura-chan upstairs, so she doesn't transform back in front of everyone," he asked, with a small smile on his face. Tohru nodded and walked over to Sakura's clothes, then headed upstairs.

"Hey, Yuki," Naruto called, breaking out of Sasuke's chokehold, "how come when you hugged Sakura, she didn't transform, but when Sasuke or I do, she transforms?"

"Yeah, I think Tsunade, neglected to tell us that," Sasuke said, as Kyo went back into the kitchen and Shigure just watched with interest. Yuki looked at the two and sighed, before explaining.

"We don't really know why, but only Sohmas can hug eachother without transforming into our Zodiac animal," he said, earning two nods.

"So if Sakura can transform into a rat," Naruto started, "what do you transform into?" Sasuke facepalmed himself, as Shigure covered his mouth and coughed, to cover up his laughter. Kyo came out of the kitchen when Naruto asked his question and raised his eyebrow at the boy. Yuki just chuckled, but deep down, he felt that Naruto was almost as oblivious as Kyo at times….almost.

"Naruto, they are twins," Sasuke said, but earned a confused look, "that means that they both have the same Zodiac animal, Dobe."

"Oh!," Naruto exclaimed, finally getting it, "sorry I was a little confused. Guess I didn't put much thought into that, hehe." Sasuke mumbled an 'idiot' and that got the two to start arguing and wrestling on the ground. The other three males watched them and sweatdropped as they rolled around in the dirt. Kyo started laughing and Shigure was recording the whole thing; Yuki was gonna break them up, but he heard someone come back downstairs and turned around and looked inside the house. Tohru was standing in the living room, looking around with a confused expression on her face.

"Miss Honda, is everything ok," Yuki asked, walking back into the house. Shigure peered inside the house, curuiosly, Kyo walked back into the house, wondering what was going on, and Sasuke and Naruto finally stopped fighting, to see what was wrong.

"Oh, it's nothing," Tohru said, frantically waving her hand in front of her, "it's just that I kinda got her shirt caught on my dresser and it sorta tore. So I was giving Sakura some of my clothes, but they don't seem to fit, hehe." Yuki was about to ask what she was talking about, but then he saw Sakura come up, from behind Tohru and his eyes widen. Sakura was wearing a short sleeved white shirt and a pink skirt, that went down to her thighs. The skirt was fine, but the shirt seemed to hug her torso a little to snug. Sakura looked down with a small blush on her cheeks, as she tried to pull up the front of the shirt, seeing as she was two sizes bigger than Tohru and the shirt wanted to creep down off her chest. Yuki had a small blush on his face also, while Naruto and Sasuke stared with their jaws dropped open and Kyo just facepalmed, then looked at Tohru.

"Why didn't you have her put on the jean dress," he asked, raising his eyebrow at his girlfriend, who just scratched the back of her head, nervously, so Sakura answered for her.

"We tried that, but the buttons popped," the purpled haired girl explained, as Tohru nodded in agreement.

"Well I think she looks fine," Shigure said, with a goofy grin, which earned Kyo to punch the older man upside his head.

"THAT'S SO WRONG IT'S NOT EVEN FUNNY!," Naruto and Sasuke yelled, pointing at Shigure, who just claimed that he was kidding. Yuki just sighed, trying not to kick Shigure in the face and left the room for a few minutes. When he came back, he was holding a dark blue shirt and walked over to Sakura, who was still trying to pull up the shirt.

"Here you go Sakura-chan, you can wear this until we can get your shirt fixed," he said with a smile, "sorry, it may be a little big." Sakura looked, from the shirt to her brother and smiled, warmly, before taking the shirt and leaving, to go change.

"Oh that reminds me," Shigure said, catching everyone's attention, then turned to Naruto and Sasuke," "we should probably go out and get you three some new clothing."

"Huh, what's wrong with what we are wearing now," Sasuke asked, looking down at his clothing. Naruto, looked at his clothing also wondering what was wrong with what he was wearing.

"Well to be straight to the point, it's not normal to walk around here in something that make you look like a ginormous carrot or a male stripper," Shigure pointed out, causing both males to deadpan and faceplant into the floor. Tohru and Yuki watched the two boys, as Kyo just laughed, until Sakura came back, now in the dark blue shirt. When she saw her friends face first in the ground, she looked at everyone else confused and then Shigure stood up, while saying, "well we should get going then."

"Where are we going," Sakura asked, looking up at Yuki, who just smiled back.

"Oh, we are going to the store to get you guys some new clothes," Tohru answered, earning a nod from Sakura. After Shigure got Yuki and Kyo to let Naruto and Sasuke borrow some of their clothes and the two got dressed, the group left the house and followed Shigure into town, until they reached a large building that sold clothing for teenagers. After an hour of shopping, the group left the store, with Naruto and Sasuke holding at least three bags, while Sakura had 8 in her hands. Suddenly Shigure stopped in front of them and turned to the group of teenagers.

"Hey Yuki, how about you, Tohru, and Kyo head back to the house? I still have to do something for these three," he said, earning 6 confused faces, "I promise that I everything will be just fine." Sasuke and Naruto looked at Shigure, doubtfully while Yuki and the others just nodded and walked away; and Sakura just waved at them.

**-Back at the house-**

"I wonder what's taking them so long," Yuki said, pacing back and forth, in the living room. It had been at least 3 hours, since they left his sister and her friends with Shigure and he was starting to get a little worried. Kyo was laying down on the carpet, while looking around, as Tohru was setting the table for dinner, then she looked at Yuki.

"Yuki, I'm sure they're fine," she reassured the boy, who stopped pacing and looked at her. He sighed and sat down at the table.

"Yeah, besides if Shigure tries anything, Sakura can just knock him out or her friends can help her," Kyo added, not even looking at the two.

"I guess your right," Yuki said, after a moment of silence, "it's just that I haven't seen Sakura-chan in so long and I guess I'm just a little worried about her." Tohru looked at Yuki, with a smile, happy that he is worried about his sister, but then a thought came to her mind.

"Oh, that reminds me," she said, putting a finger to her chin, as if thinking, "who's the oldest out of you two?"

"I am, but Sakura-chan likes to act like she's older than me, except when we are around other people, then she acts a little silly," Yuki explained, with a full on grin on his face. Kyo finally turned around, when he heard Tohru ask her question and listened, as Yuki explained who was older and his eyes widened a little, seeing the grin of Yuki's face, which was something he never really saw. He mostly saw annoyance and anger from Yuki, but this was a whole new side of him and to Kyo it was kind if unusual to see him like that. He was gonna ask his cousin something, but at that moment, the sliding door slammed open, revealing a very pissed off Naruto with Sasuke, Sakura, and Shigure behind him.

"ARGHHHHHHH, I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! AFTER ALL THAT, I STILL HAVE TO GO BACK!" the blonde screeched, running past the living room and heading towards the stairs.

"Naruto, quit acting like a baby, you're going and that's final," Sakura said, leaving no room for argument, as she sat at the table, next to Yuki. Naruto just looked at Sakura with tears brimming in his eyes and he ran upstairs.

"YOU AND GRANNY TSUNADE TREAT ME THE SAME!," he screamed, on the way to his room. Then Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru all looked to Shigure for answers.

"Don't mind him," Sasuke said, sitting down also, "he's just upset."

"Why," Tohru asked.

"Because tomorrow, he, Sasuke and Sakura will be going to school with you guys," Shigure answered, smiling widely, "it was actually Yuki's idea." Tohru cheered, happily, while Yuki and Sakura smiled at each other, and Kyo just facepalmed, but said nothing. After Naruto finally called down, he came back down stairs and everyone started eating quietly, most of them anxious for the next day.

**A/N: yay another chapter done and it only took me 6 pages o.O wow. Well hope you all enjoyed this chapter and sorry if some of the scenes seem a bit too fast, it's like 10:00 at night. Anyway, R&R!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Yo ppl, what's up? I'm really happy that a lot of people like this fanfics, especially since I never imagined I would get this far. Well, I do not own Naruto or Fruit Basket.**

The next morning, Yuki, Tohru, and Kyo were already dressed in their uniform and was waiting for Sakura and her group.

"Will you guys hurry up, before we leave you!" Kyo yelled up the stairs. Sakura came downstairs in a navy blue uniform, much like Tohru's but the skirt was a few inches longer than the burnette's. Naruto and Sasuke followed her, wearing a black uniform and white tie, like Kyo and Yuki's.

"Calm down carrot top, it's not the end of the world," Sakura remarked, trying to fix her tie, but was having a difficult time. Yuki saw that that she was having a hard time and he chuckled, before helping her with it, since Tohru taught him how to fix his. Sakura just smiled, with a small blush on her cheeks.

"Shut it Rat Princess," Kyo hissed.

"What, that's the best you got?"

"Sadly yes," Yuki replied, cutting off Kyo, "So Sakura-chan, are you ready for your first day of school?"

"Hehe, you know it," Sakura said, as she and her brother gave each other evil smiles, creeping out everyone.

"Now, now, nothing funny you two, I don't want any calls saying that the 'Trouble Twins' are causing mayhem," Shigure said, slapping both the twins on their heads, with a rolled up newspaper.

"We promise," Sakura and Yuki replied, while rubbing their heads from the hit. Shigure smiled at this, but failed to notice the two crossing their fingers, behind their backs. Pretty soon everyone headed off to the school, and Tohru was listening to Sakura telling Yuki about a show she was watching, last night.

"It was really cool, there were twins and they were hilarious," she said, as Yuki was thinking about what show she was talking about, "I think we should try some of their acts. I bet it will leave the class speechless."

"Oh! Now I know what you're talking about," Yuki said, smirking, "yes, I think that would leave a very interesting impression on the class."

"Hm? I thought you promised Shigure that you weren't gonna do anything funny," Kyo asked, as Naruto and Sasuke were talking to Tohru about their girlfriends.

"We did," Yuki replied, as he and Sakura held up their fingers that were crossed, like before. Kyo raised his eyebrow at the two, mostly at Yuki.

"This doesn't seem like you, Rat boy," he said, causing his cousin to just smirk at him.

"Well I guess that you don't know a lot about me, Stupid Cat," Yuki said, running ahead of everyone, knowing he pissed off Kyo.

"Why you! Get back here, you damn rat!," Kyo yelled, running after Yuki. Sakura just laughed and ran after the two, followed by Tohru, Sasuke, and Naruto. By time they reached the school entrance, the group was out of breath. Suddenly, a bunch of girls surrounded Yuki and Sakura, asking them questions and squealing over how cute they were. When they asked how come Yuki didn't mention that he had a sister, he just replied with that she was homeschooled and decided that she wanted to come to school with him. After a few minutes, Yuki and Sakura managed to get away from the growing group of girls and ran away, with their friends.

"This is crazy, they act like they've never seen twins before," Naruto said, gasping for breath, along with everyone else, who nodded in agreement.

"Hopefully, we lost them," Sasuke said, peeking around the corner of the wall, they were hiding behind, "man, and I thought the fangirls in Konoha were horrible." Then, Tohru heard her name being called and turned her head, to see her best friends walking up to them.

"Uo, Hana hi," she said, catching everyone's attention. One girl had long blonde hair, her bangs covering her right eye and the skirt on her uniform ended at her ankles. The other girl had long black hair that was put in one big braid and her skirt end a few inches over her knees.

"What's up, who are the new kids?" the blonde hair girl asked.

"Oh, this is Naruto and Sasuke," Tohru responded, pointing to each boy, then pointed to Sakura, "and this is-"

"Whoa, you look just like the Prince," the same girl cut off Tohru, looking closely at Sakura.

"Uh, Prince?" Sakura asked, confused and uncomfortable with the closeness. She turned to Yuki, who blushed and looked down.

"Yep, that what we call Yuki," the girl sais, "my name is Uo and this is Hana." Said girl waved, but remained quiet, as she looked at the ninjas. Naruto and Sasuke seemed uncomfortable with her stare, but Sakura didn't seem to be affected.

"Her quiet attitude reminds me of Shino," Naruto muttered,while shuddering, which earned a few confused looks from his new friends, while Sasuke nodded. Finally Hana walked up to Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura, then stared at them for another few seconds, before speaking.

"I sense different wavelengths from each of you," she said, her voice soft, yet monotone, "and also different auras that are stranger than Yuki and Kyo." Everyone, except Uo, tensed up and Tohru started freaking out.

"I can't really say, though," Hana continued, making everyone sigh in relief, and then she turned to Yuki and Sakura, "but you two give off a wave that tells of a forbidden affection." Both Yuki and Sakura stared at Hana in shock, as their faces turned bright red. Then they quickly switched to anger, when Kyo, Naruto and Sasuke were snickering under their breath. Before Uo could ask what was so funny, Yuki kicked Kyo in the face and Sakura uppercutted both her tammates in the jaw. Tohru was shocked and tried to tell Yuki and Sakur that they probably shouldn't have hit the boys.

"Ok…then, well we should get to class," Uo said, as she and Hana started walking away, "Prince and Princess, you guys coming?" the nicknames made Sakura and Yuki blush more, but they followed after the girls, after helping Tohru get the boys up. When the group entered the class, they found some seats next to each other and sat down, but Naruto and Sasuke were soon swarmed by girls. A few minutes later, the teacher came in and told the class to settle down, making the girls sit down.

"OK, we have three new students today," he said, "would they like to come up and introduce themselves?" AS if on que, the three got up and headed to the front of the classroom.

"Yo, I'm Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto started, grinning at his new fangirls, "I like ramen and my girlfriend. I also like to hang out with my friends." Some of the girls in the class started to sulk, but Naruto pretended not to notice.

"Hey, I'm Sasuke Uchiha," Sasuke said, not paying his fangirls any mind, "unlike this Dobe, I enjoy something healthier. I also like hanging out with my friends and my girlfriend." Again, the fangirls sulked, while Naruto glared at the Uchiha. Sakura just giggled, a little bit, before looking at the class.

"Ohayo, I'm Sakura Sohma," she said, noticing some of the guys had hearts in their eyes and some were drooling, "I love B.A.P. and hanging out with my friends. I also love Dango." The class seemed so interested in the new students, that they didn't notice Yuki get up from his seat and walk up to the front of the class.

"Aren't you forgetting something, Sakura-chan," he asked, appearing behind his sister and grabbing her hand, he smirked at the students' reaction, as he spun Sakura around and put his other hand on her back.

"I'm so sorry Yuki-kun," Sakura said, sweetly, while caressing his cheek with her left hand, "how could I forget to mention my loving brother?" They may have been blushing from their act, but the two were laughing uncontrollably in their minds. Tohru looked confused, Uo looked like she was about to bust a gut from laughing, Hana seemed unfazed, Kyo's jaw was on the desk, Narutowas wide-eyed, Sasuke looked weirded out, half of the class was shocked, while the other half proved to be fans of twincest, and the teacher was blushing instead of stopping the little display. Yuki decided to take it a step further and moved his hand from Sakura's back to her chin, tilting her head, up closer to his.

"I forgive you," he said, lovingly, which made some of the classmates squeal and have nosebleeds, "however, maybe you can make up for it." As their lips inched closer to each other, the class became more and more indulged into the scene. The teacher was frantically waving his arms, trying to stop them, but the twins ignored him, Kyo was covering Tohru's eye, trying to protect her innocent mind from his cousins' stupidity. Suddenly, before Yuki and Sakura completed their kiss, an explosion went off under Kyo's desk, causing the orange-haired boy to fly up into the ceiling, scaring everyone. Unable to hold it any longer, Yuki and Sakura broke out in laughter, which was followed by the whole class soon.

"How did you like out little paint bomb, Carrot Top," Sakura taunted her cousin, after calming her laughter. Just like she said, there was multi-colored paint all over the floor, were Kyo's rainbow desk was laying and his clothes were covered in paint as well. Kyo was trying to his push his from out of the ceiling, while his swearing and insults were muffled by the plaster material.

"Oh my, I think we added too much fire power in the Yuki-kun." Sakura said, giggling as her brother finally stopped laughing and watched his cousin, amused. He knew that he was gonna get an earful later, but it's what his cousin got for messing with his sister.

'This is gonna be a long mission," Naruto and Sasuke thought, sweatdropping, as they went to help the cursing Kyo get his head out of the ceiling.

'The hell just happened?' the teacher thought, watching the scene unfold in front of him, 'maybe I should retire.

**A/N: yay, I'm done ^^ well gotta go, cause I just finished this in class. Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**So I'm back to update my fanfics. I would have updated sooner, but…I got lazy and between my parents getting a puppy and school, I barely had any time to do what I wanted. Well that changes no, I'll be updating as much as I can so just keep sending in reviews. Now a question for Iggyfangirlcraziness: What are your favorite characters? Anyway, onto the chapter and SUMMER VACATION YEAH!**

"Get the hell back here!" Kyo screamed, as he chased his cousins throughout the school. Earlier, Naruto and Sasuke managed to pull Kyo out of the ceiling and the boy was beyond pissed. Through the whole morning, he sat in his seat, glaring at Yuki and Sakura; who were snickering under their breath. Now it was lunchtime and as soon as the bell rang, the two dashed out of the classroom, followed by the angry and paint-covered Kyo.

Currently, Yuki and Sakura were running down a hallway, while laughing at their little prank. Kyo was right behind him, with fire burning in his eye. After turning a corner, the twins saw two boys carrying a big desk, which blocked the hallway in front of them. When the boys saw the twins running towards them, they panicked and tried to move the desk out of the way, but it was futile. Yuki and Sakura looked at each other, smirking and nodded, as if reading each other's mind, before looking back at the scared boys and ran faster. When they got close enough, Sakura jumped over the desk, front-flipping, while Yuki slid under the desk. Quickly getting to their feet, the two ran off again, leaving the stunned boys behind.

"Hehe, watch out you two," Sakura giggled, before disappearing around a corner, with her brother. The students were so confused by the girl's statement, that they didn't see a rampaging orange-haired figure heading towards them.

"I'm gonna kill you, when I get my hands on you!" Kyo yelled, as the fiery-red eyed boy jumped on the desk, smashing it to pieces and ran off, leaving the boys crying. A few minute later, Yuki and Sakura were hiding under a stairwell, panting for breath. When they heard footsteps, Yuki held his breath and pressed his hand to Sakura's mouth, when she let out a small giggle.

"Ugh, where did they go?" they heard Kyo growl, before he took off again, which made Yuki smirk. They waited a few minutes, to make sure that their cousin was gone and then they came out of hiding.

"That was fun, is Kyo always like that?" Sakura asked, as they climbed the stairs. Yuki turned his head and looked at Sakura, then chuckled.

"Not really," he replied, "just mostly around Uo or me. He's normally calm around Tohru, but he tends to let his anger take over if you say or do something that he doesn't like. I would say that he's like a normal person, if he didn't take it to a whole new level and smash things."

"Hmmm, kind of reminds me of myself."

"How so?"

"Well, in Konoha, I was usually very violent. If someone did something that pissed me off, I usually punch them in the face and if I miss; which I rarely do, I end up smashing things and scaring off some people."

"I wouldn't ay you're entirely like him, just in the middle."

"He's that bad?" At that, Yuki nodded and Sakura laughed, as they reached the top of the stairs.

"Guess I'm not the only one that needs help with my anger." Sakura said, smiling and Yuki chuckled at his sister. It was quite for a minute, until Sakura looked at her brother, with a serious expression.

"Yuki-kun" she said, and he looked at her, letting her know she got his attention, "how's your asthma?" For a moment, Yuki tensed a little, not know what to say. He didn't want his sister to worry about him, but at the same time, he couldn't lie to her. Finally deciding to just tell her, Yuki took a deep breath and started to answer; but then, something ran into the violet-eyed teen and he turned around.

"Hm?" he said, looking down and saw a familiar head of blonde hair and smiled, "Oh hello Momiji." Momiji looked up at Yuki and smiled back. He started to say hi, but noticed a girl, who looked identical to Yuki; except her hair was a darker shade of violet.

"Whoa, you look just like Yuki," the boy marveled, "but you look familiar."

"Oh, that's right, you probably don't remember but this is Sakura," Yuki introduced, "she's my twin sister." Momiji seemed to be thinking about something, as he looked closely at Sakura, who raised an eyebrow at the small boy. Finally, he smiled and hugged Sakura, knocking the surprised kunoichi off her feet. As this was going on, Kyo came stomping around the corner, upset that he couldn't find his cousins. When he looked up, from glaring at the ground, he saw the two people that he was looking for; and they were talking to Momiji. He growled in anger and stated stalking towards them.

"Yuki, you look really happy, when you talk about your sister," Kyo heard Momiji say to said boy, blushed lightly, as his sister giggled and the orange-haired Sohma stopped in his tracks, for some reason. He watched, as Yuki smiled brightly while Sakura was tickling Momiji and couldn't help but smile a little, also. Forgetting the prank, Kyo started to walk up them, at the same time as Naruto, Sasuke, and Tohru appeared.

"I see Kyo hasn't killed you two yet," Sasuke said, noticing the paint-covered boy standing by Sakura.

"Yeah, Kyo," Sakura called said boy, "you're not still mad are you?" Kyo looked at Sakura, who was still holding Momiji, as she gave the puppy dog eyes, and then looked to Yuki, who had his eyebrow raised.

"Nah, not really," he finally said, "it was good prank, but don't get used to it. Just don't prank me again and I won't have to chase after you two, to kick your ass."

"You mean 'trying'," Yuki said, smirking at his cousin, who glared and hissed at him.

"Don't make me change my mind, you damn rat!" Kyo yelled and tried to lunge at Yuki, but was held back, when Sakura hugged him, after letting go of Momiji. He seemed shocked at first, but slowly gave in and hugged her back. Naruto noticed Momiji, as Kyo and Sakura broke up the hug and looked curious.

"Hey Sakura, who's that?" he asked, pointing to Momiji, who waved at the whiskered boy.

"Oh, Naruto, Sasuke, this is Momiji, he's our cousin," Sakura introduced, "Momiji, these are my friends, Naruto and Sasuke."

"He?!" Naruto exclaimed, while Momiji smiled at both boys and said hi to Tohru, "Why the hell is he wearing a girl's uniform!?" Tohru laughed nervously, Sasuke and Yuki rolled their eyes; Kyo was laughing and Sakura facepalmed at her friend's reaction.

"I see nothing wrong with what he's wearing." a new voice said and everyone turned around, to see a boy walking up to them. His hair was white on the top and the back, along with his roots, were black, his eyes were yellowish-brown and like Kyo, he wore his uniform without a tie, but the shirt was more open; showing off his necklace.

"Hey Haru," Kyo waved to the boy, who waved back, but then stopped walking, as he saw Sakura, who stared back at him.

"Haru!" Sakura cheered, running up to said boy and jumped into his open arms. Haru hugged her back and smiled, which bothered Yuki a little. With Kyo, it was fine, but he had a bad feeling with Haru…just a little bit.

"Hello Sakura, how have you been?" Haru asked, putting said girl down.

"I'm fine, I missed you and everyone."

"Who is that?" Sasuke asked, making everyone look at him.

"That's Hatsuharu," Yuki answered, "we call him 'Haru for short. He's our cousin as well. He's very nice…at times."

"By the way, Haru, Momiji, these two know about the curse so don't worry," Kyo said, pointing to the male ninjas, who seemed a bit confused.

"Really?" Momiji asked, his eyes shining with happiness and Kyo nodded, while Haru looked at the two with question, before looking back at Kyo.

"So Kyo, you up for a rematch?" he asked.

"No." Kyo said, glaring at the double-color haired.

"Now why is that?"

"I've already had a bad morning and I don't feel like fighting right now, so go away." Suddenly, everyone felt a slight chill run up their spine, as Haru's attitude seemed to go from calm to dangerous and his eyes changed to a wild and angry look.

"Oh really?" he asked, hi voice filled with cockiness, "Are you just scared, cause you know I'll beat you?"

"Listen you little punk, don't get cocky, before I knock that stupid smirk off your face!" Kyo yelled, which made Naruto and Sasuke look confused, while Momiji was offering Sakura and Tohru candy; Yuki just watched, an annoyed look on his face at his cousins.

"What just happened?" Naruto asked, not liking the atmosphere that was forming around Kyo and Haru, seeing electricity sparking between the two.

"Haru has two personalities," Yuki explained, watching the two glare at each other, "when he gets angry, he turns into, what we like to call, 'Black Haru'."

"Black Haru?" Sasuke pondered, examining said boy, "He seems more violent than angry."

"So he's got the same temper as Sakura; though she kind of scares me more." Naruto said, unaware that he pissed said girl off, until he was punched in the face and sent into a wall.

"Baka! I'm standing right here!" Sakura growled, making Tohru, Sasuke, Kyo, and Yuki inch away from her, but Haru smirked; while Momiji was poking a slightly conscious Naruto.

"Heh, I like your attitude Sakura," Haru said, grinning at her and walked closer to her, then took her chin between his thumb and pointer finger; making her look at him and her anger was replaced with confusion, "How is a cute girl, like you, twins with Yuki." At that moment, Yuki's eyebrow twitched in anger, at the insult and the fact that Haru was hitting on his sister. He knew that his cousin was doing it, just to get on his nerves…and it was working.

"Uhh," Sakura managed out, before her brother walked over to the two and grabbed Haru by the collar of his shirt, pulling him away from Sakura, with a little too much force. Because he was holding onto her chin, Sakura lost her balanced and was pulled down with Haru. Yuki quickly tried to catch her, but only caused him to lose his balance too and all three fell to the ground; Haru, hitting his head on the tile floor and the twins, landed next to him.

"Oh my!" Tohru squeaked out, as everyone else looked surprise at the twins, while Sasuke quickly covered Momiji's eyes, "Are you guys ok?" Sakura and Yuki groaned in pain, as they opened their eyes and realized the position they were in. Sakura was hovering over Yuki, her legs on both sides of his body, while Yuki was sprawled out under her. Instantly, their faces turned bright red.

"Why does my head hurt?" Haru, mumbled, sitting up, unaware of the situation next to him until heard two 'poofs' and saw a huge cloud of smoke next to him. As the smoke cleared, revealing two whit rats; one taller than the other, Kyo was laughing loudly, which angered both of them and the two ran up to his feet and bit him in his ankles; earning a yelp.

"You stupid rats!" Kyo yelled, trying to step on them, while Tohru was trying to calm him down.

"I'm confused," Naruto said, finally up, "which one is Sakura and which one is Yuki?"

"It should be obvious," Sasuke said, but saw the confused look on his friend's face and facepalmed, "the taller one is Yuki and the shorter one I Sakura, Dobe."

"Oh…HEY I'M NOT A DOBE, TEME!" Finally, Yuki and Sakura ran up Tohru, who had her hand outstretched to the ground and the two jumped into her palm, making Kyo stop.

"I'll take them to a storage room, so they can get dressed when they transform back," she said, picking up the twins' clothes and ran off, around a corner, while her boyfriend glared at a wall, mumbling about 'evil rats'.

"By the way," Momiji said, stopping Naruto and Sasuke from arguing, "since you know about the curse, I'm the rabbit and Haru is the cow. Kyo is also the cat."

"Cool," Naruto marveled, "So does that mean you guys can't hug Tohru?"

"Yes, but we still hang out, so it doesn't really bother us." Haru explained.

"For once, you're using your brain, Dobe." Sasuke smirked, when he saw the glare from his friend.

"Bite me, Teme!" Naruto yelled, giving the Uchiha the finger and then the bell rang, signaling that lunch was over; so everyone headed back to their classes.

**-With Yuki and Sakura-**

Tohru reached a storage room and opened the door, then peered inside. There was only a shelf, with stack of paint cans, ladder, and some boxes in the small room; but it was still big enough for Yuki and Sakura, when they transformed back.

"Here you go guys," Tohru said, placing the two on the tile floor and Sakura ran behind some boxes, not wanting anyone to see her transform, "and here's your clothes, so you can get dressed, when you turn back."

"Thank you Miss. Honda," Yuki said, as said girl put the uniforms down, in front of him. After nodding her head, Tohru stood up, close the door and ran back to class. It was quiet for a moment, before Yuki took Sakura's uniform, in his tiny paws and dragged them over to the boxes that were stacked on each other.

"Sakura-chan, here's your clothes," he said, placing them by the corner of the box, 'and sorry about Haru. He's normally nice, but he can be…stupid at times."

"It's ok Yuki-kun," Sakura said, peeking out from behind her hiding spot, "I'm not really upset about that, I'm just not used to the whole transforming thing. When I had that seal on me, it blocked the curse."

"I see…well, it'll take some time to getting used to, but you'll have to be careful not to transform at school or anywhere else." Sakura looked at Yuki and nodded her head, in understanding and then there was a sudden poof and both of them transformed back. After the smoke cleared, Yuki quickly turned away, being the gentleman that he is, to give Sakura her privacy.

"Hey Yuki-kun," the female Sohma said, a few minutes after they started to get dressed.

"Hm?" Yuki said back, letter know her was listening, since they both had their backs turned to each other.

"You never did answer my question." For a moment, everything seemed quiet, except for the sound of clothing shuffling, before Yuki answered.

"It's gotten better," he said, hesitating on whether he should continue or not.

"But?" he heard Sakura ask; knowing that he wasn't telling her something and he sighed.

"A little over a year ago, I caught a cold and it affected my asthma and triggered an attack." he replied, pulling on his shirt and attempted to fix his tie.

"And it hasn't happened since then?" Sakura asked a hint of worry in her voice.

"No, Tohru took care of me and made sure that I didn't do anything, when I'm sick, to cause it to act up. Though, I guess it was my fault for accepting a challenge to race Kyo, when I knew I was getting sick." When he was done, Yuki felt a tug on his hand and turned around, to see a fully-dressed Sakura, looking at him with slight anger, concern and what looked like a tiny hint of disappointment in her violet eyes.

"Yuki-kun, you should know better!" she scolded and despite being older, Yuki looked down at the grown, avoiding her gaze. She was right, he knew that accepting the stupid cat's challenge wasn't safe, but he couldn't bring himself to tell his sister that Kyo wasn't gonna leave him alone until he agreed.

"I know and I apologize for worrying you." He said and Sakura noticed that he thought she was mad at him. Quickly thinking, she hugged her brother, catching him off guard, before he slowly hugged her back.

"I'm not mad at you Yuki-kun, I'm slightly mad at Kyo," she said, pulling back enough to look up at him, "I can understand that you two are competitive, but next time just decline ok?" Yuki looked down at Sakura for moment, then smiled at her and nodded, making her smile back. Noticing his tie, scrunched up and half done, she giggled a little, before grabbing the white material and started to fix it; causing Yuki to blush and chuckle nervously.

"I guess I really need to practice," he said, making Sakura giggle and he chuckled also, after she finished his tie. When they were ready, the two checked if the hallways were clear, then headed back to class; unaware of three figures watching the twins, with hateful and jealous looks in their eyes.

**A/N: Finally finished, this took me forever cause my parents have been bothering me a lot with my grades. Thank you for all the reviews that you guys send me and I hope for more over the summer, as I update more. If this chapter sucks, well then I know that I can do better. Hope you enjoy it! Also if I messed something up, let me know.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Me:-Dressed as Neji Hyuuga- Hey people, sorry this is a little late, seeing as Halloween was few days ago, but I woke up in the middle of night and suddenly had the idea.**

**Neji…Why are you dressed like me Ninja-chan?**

**Me: Hehe, cause you're awesome Neji-kun!**

**Neji: Well I can't deny that. **

**Me: Yay! Enjoy the bonus chapter and happy late Halloween!**

"…Why am I doing this again?" Yuki asked, as he looked down and his costume and looked uncomfortable. It was currently Halloween and the high school decided to dress up in costumes for the day. Since his sister was now at the school with him, he decided he might as well participate; now, Yuki was beginning to regret it. Sakura's friends decided that they should go as Vocaloid characters, why he had no idea. Naruto was dressed like Meiko; forced by Sasuke of course, but he seemed to be enjoying it, as he jumped around while holding a sake bottle. He was also in his Sexy Jutsu form. Sasuke was dressed as Gakupo Kamui and never occurred to the Sohma that the Uchiha boy could pull off a purple wig, until now. Yuki glanced over at Tohru and Kyo and noticed that Tohru was dressed as Hatsune Miku and Kyo was dressed as Kaito. Looked back down at his costume, Yuki wondered how he got stuck dressed as Kagamine Len; but he refused to wear the wig.

"Because it's Halloween and it's fun." Naruto stated, brushing his short brown wig out the way and placing his hands on his hips; making him look very feminine and it was weird, to Yuki that the Uzumaki could pass for a girl, "Even Teme is dressing up."

"So what, Dobe, I can't participate?" Sasuke asked, watching his best friend's actions and he rolled his eyes, "And knock that off, you look way too girly…though I'm not surprised, you practically live in that Sexy Jutsu of yours."

"Hey Yuki, how come you're not wearing your wig?" Tohru asked, referring to the short, blond wig, in his hands and he looked down at it, before answering; while Sasuke and Naruto were still arguing.

"I don't really like wearing wigs, plus I'm not so sure I'll put it on right." Yuki replied and Tohru just nodded, while Kyo was trying to fix the scarf around his neck, but he seemed to be having trouble and was slowly growing irritated.

"Damn it, why is this guy's scarf so freaking long!?" The red-head shouted, ready to tear off the material and burn it, "Sakura better hurry the hell up, before tear this annoying thing in half!"

"Quit your whining Kyo, it's not the end of the world. And Kaito's suppose to have the scarf that long, it's his style." Sakura said, coming down the stairs and everyone grinned at her costume, except Yuki, whose mouth was slightly open, in shock. Apparently, no one told him that his sister was going to dress up as Kagamine Rin, so now he understood why he got stuck with the costume he had. But, unlike Yuki, Sakura was actually wearing the wig and she had a giant, yellow bow in her hair; along with a headset.

"Is it too much, Yuki-kun?" Sakura asked, looking up at her brother, who was still a bit speechless. All he could do was shake his head and she giggled at him.

"Yuki, we're leaving, so you better hurry up with your wig." Sasuke called out, now sporting a bruised cheek; from fighting with Naruto. Sighing, Yuki placed the wig on his head and fixed it, so that all of his hair was hidden underneath. Once he was down, Sakura handed him his headset and he thanked her, before they both left the house, after their friends.

When they reached the school, all the students and teachers were dressed up, in costumes. Some were nice; others were funny, scary, or weird. A group of girls just happened to be wearing something that was both scary and weird. The whole group deadpanned, except for Tohru; who looked confused, and Yuki; who looked disturbed, as they saw his fan girls dressed in boy uniforms and purplish-grey wigs, while giggling and holding 'I love Yuki' signs.

"What the hell is wrong with them?" Kyo asked, his left eye twitching, while everyone else shrugged. Suddenly, Uo and Hana walked up to them; Uo dressed Shizuo, from Durarara and Hana was dressed as Kikyo, from Inuyasha.

"Hey guys." Uo said, then noticed that they weren't paying attention to her and looked over, to where they were staring at and sweat dropped, "Oh, I see the fan club has decided to match this year."

"Hello Tohru, you look wonderful today." Hana said, earning a thank you from the brunette and everyone finally shuddered away the disturbed feeling.

"So Hana, Uo, how are you guys enjoying Halloween so far?" Sakura asked, smiling at the two, while Kyo was still having trouble with his scarf and getting frustrated, while Tohru was trying to calm him down.

"It's alright, there are some really good costumes here and it's nice to see that the whole school participating." Uo replied and Hana nodded, then remembered something, "One thing though, our class is doing something during lunch. I don't know what it is; I just heard you and your prince's name, being mentioned."

"Ah, ok Uo, thank you for the information." Sakura said, blushing along with her brother and Uo just laughed, as the bell rand and everyone headed to class. Though, the whole time, Yuki and Sakura kept glancing at each other, trying to figure out what their classmates had planned for lunch, but sadly couldn't come up with anything.

'I hope the fan girls don't try to swarm Yuki-kun.' Sakura thought, watching the clock tick by, slowly and with each minute that passed, she started to grow nervous. Finally, when the bell rang, everyone got up and started to head to the cafeteria, when the twins pulled their friends and cousin to the side, to the side.

"Do you guys have any idea what's going on, at lunch?" Yuki asked, only to have them shake their heads and he sighed, before turning his attention to Sakura and noticed that she looked a bit nervous. Gently, he placed his hand on her shoulder and she turned to him, seeing him smile and she couldn't help, but smile in return. The group made it to cafeteria, only to see everyone crowd around the stage, in the room and then they noticed two things.

One, the stage was decorated to be some kind of mystical forest and that it had a smoke machine at the bottom of the stage, to add a slightly creepy affect. And two, that in the middle of the stage, Momiji was standing there, dressed as Honey-sempai, with Hatsuharu as the latest doctor, from Doctor Who.

"Tohru!" Momiji exclaimed, jumping off the stage and over the crowd of students, before landing on the ground and running over to said girl, "You look amazing and so does everyone else."

"Thank you, Momiji." Tohru replied, smiling, "You look nice too. Say, you don't, by chance, know what's going on?"

"We thought you guys knew." Haru commented, when he made his way over to everyone and ignored the students, staring at them. "Isn't that why you dressed as Vocaloid characters?"

"We just decided to. What's going on?" Sasuke asked, and then noticed that Momiji grinned, before grabbing the Uchiha's hand and dragging him towards the stage.

"You guys are gonna perform a couple songs, for Halloween!" The little blonde boy proclaimed, smiling widely, as his friends and cousins had their jaws dropped. Haru just asked them to follow Momiji and in a few seconds, they ended up on stage; in front of the cheering students and then Momiji grabbed the microphone. "Hey everyone! I hope you all enjoy this special Halloween lunch concert!"

As everyone cheered, Kyo looked annoyed and tried to get off the stage, but Haru kept stopping him. Naruto just looked happy at the attention, Sasuke looked impassive; but got to leave the stage, Tohru smiled awkwardly and Yuki sweat dropped, and then glanced over at Sakura; only to see her looking nervous.

"Sakura-chan, what's wrong?" He asked, making said girl stop tugging at her shorts and look up at her brother.

"I just…never sang in front of people before." She said, timidly and looked at the ground. Yuki's eyes widened a bit, before they went back to normal and he smiled before saying something.

"Don't worry; I'm sure that you'll do fine." He said and his sister gave him a nervous smile, and then the lights dimmed in the cafeteria and the spotlight light up on the five friends, as the crowd quieted down so Momiji could continue.

"Now the first song, for today, will be…" He said, pausing in suspense, before shouting out. "ALICE OF HUMAN SACRIFICE!" Soon, the students cheered; with the fan girls cheering the loudest and then they quieted down again, after a few minutes and Momiji and Haru walked off the stage. Sighing the group adjusted the headphones, that Haru gave them during the commotion and Naruto was the first to speak; since they all knew the song and miraculously, he sounded awesome and close to a female; since he was in female form, as he stepped up to the front of the stage.

**(A/N: Ok, I've never done singing with more than one person before so I'm gonna color code them and the sing will me italicized. It'll be like this:**

**Red= Naruto**

**Blue= Kyo**

**Blue/Green= Tohru**

**Pink= Sakura**

**Purple= Yuki**

**Both Yuki and Sakura= Yellow**

**If the colors don't show up then I'll tell you when it's someone else's turn. Thank you.)**

Aru tokoro ni, chiisana yume ga ari-mashita

As he stepped back in line, Kyo walked up to the front and spoke, calmly; which was a surprise, since he was usually loud.

Dare ga mita-noka wakara-nai,

Sore wa chiisana yume deshita

Stepping back into line, Tohru was up next and she spoke with a smile on her voice and closed her voice, as she let her cheerful voice fill the room.

Chiisana yume wa omi-mashita

Kono-mama kiete yukuno wa iyada

Dou sureba, hit ni noku wo mite moraeru darou

After she stepped back, both Yuki and Sakura stepped up and Yuki urged his sister to start. Inhaling deeply, Sakura let out her breath and then started her part, a bit nervously.

Chiisana yume wa kangaete kangaete

Soshite tsuini omoi-tsuki masita

Smiling, she looked back over to her brother, who grinned back and then said his part, low and soft.

Ningen wo jibun no nakani mayoi-komasete

Sekai wo tsuku-rasere ba itto.

Once the monologue was done, the music started and Kyo, Tohru, Yuki, and Sakura all walked off the stage and behind the curtains, leaving Naruto there and everyone; including the lunch ladies were watching, intently, as he started singing.

_Ichi-banme Arisu wa isamashiku_

_Ken wo katate ni fusugi no kimi_

_Ironna monowo kiri susute_

_Makkana michiwoshiite itta_

_Sonna Arisu wa morino oku_

_Tsumibito no youni tojikome rarete_

_Morini dekita michi igai ni_

_Kanojyono seiwo siru subewa nashi_

As Naruto finished his singing, a hand crept out from the curtain, behind him and covered his mouth, dragging him behind the dark material. Then Kyo stepped out, onto stage and began his verse; the whole time, he was holding a fake gun.

_nibanme ARISU wa otonashiku uta o utatte, fushigi no kuni.__  
><em>_ironna__oto__o afuresasete, kurutta sekai o umidashita.__  
><em>_sonna ARISU wa,__bara__no hana.__  
><em>_ikareta otoko ni uchikorosarete.__  
><em>_makka na hana o ichirin sakase minna ni mederare karete yuku._

Finishing up his part and pretending to shoot himself in the head, Kyo fell to the floor, where his foot was grabbed by someone and dragged behind a fake bush; earning a few laughs, until Tohru walked on and began singing a light voice.

_sanbanme ARISU wa osanai__ko__. kirei na sugata de, fushigi no kuni.__  
><em>_ironna hito o madowasete, okashi na kuni o tsukuriageta.__  
><em>_sonna ARISU wa, kuni no joou.__  
><em>_ibitsu na yume ni toritsukarete.__  
><em>_kuchiyuku karada ni obienagara, kuni no chouten ni kunrin suru._

Tohru quietly walked off and then Sakura and Yuki came on, and started to act out what they were singing, making some of Yuki's fan girls giggle, while the rest were still fascinated by the performance. Sakura was having the whole time and Yuki was just glad that his sister was enjoying herself.

_mori no komichi o tadottari__bara no ki no shita de ochakai__  
><em>_o-shiro kara no shoutaijou wa__HAATO no__TORANPU_  
><em><br>__yonbanme ARISU wa futago no ko. koukishin kara fushigi no kuni.  
>ironna tobira o kugurinukete, tsuisakki yatte<em>_kita__bakari.  
><em>_ki no tsuyoi ane to,__kashikoi otouto.__  
><em>_ichiban ARISU ni__ chikatta kedo,_

Suddenly the music stopped and the twins acted scared, when they heard footsteps approaching them. Naruto crept up behind them, in the shadows, with a kendo sword and there was a loud bang; indicating that he hit them, when he swung the wooden sword and stopped and inch away from their necks. He quickly ran off the stage, as the crowd gasped, when the twins fell to the ground. Looking back up, at the crowd, they continued singing while laying there.

_futari no yume wa, samenai mama. fushigi no kuni o samayotta._

As the music continued, the curtains closed, until it ended and then opened back up, so Naruto, Kyo, Tohru, Yuki, and Sakura all stood, hands held and bowed when the audience began to applaud wildly.

"Well this wasn't as bad as I thought." Sakura giggled, looking at Yuki, who nodded his head in agreement.

"I have to admit, I enjoyed it a lot." He said, "Though, I don't do this sort of thing, it's nice to do this with my sister and my friends; even you, Kyo."

"Yeah, yeah, you too, just don't get used to it, ok?" Kyo asked, glaring slightly at his cousin and Yuki just chuckled a bit, before facing the crowd again. Had Yuki been looking a bit longer, he would had noticed the small smile that crept onto Kyo's face, but Sakura saw it and she grinned to herself, keeping the little secret in her memory.

There wasn't much time left for lunch, so only Tohru, Yuki, and Sakura did a song. Sasuke was in the crowd, with his friends; glad that he didn't have to get on stage and sing, but he did silently admit that it was fun to watch.

"Hey Naruto, I have a question." Kyo said, as everyone else watched the twins and Tohru sing Trick and Treat, "How did you manage to pull off looking so feminine?"

"Oh, you know how Teme was talking about my Sexy Jutsu earlier?" Naruto asked, smirking when the red-head shook his head no, "Well, it turns me into a girl and it's no illusion." Smiling, Naruto turned back to the stage and cheered along with the audience, when his friends were done with their song and for the rest of the day, Kyo was beyond disturbed.

**Me: Yes! Another chapter done! I'm so happy that I got it done. Though it probably sucks and I got kind of lazy towards the end, oh well I tried hahahahahahaha!**

**Neji: Ok, who gave Ninja-chan sugar again!?**

**Me: I've been eating nothing but sweets all week!**

**Neji: Isn't that unhealthy? And won't you…you know?**

**Me: Don't worry, I'm like Stocking! I don't get fat!**

**Neji:-Thinks about it for a few seconds and then has a nosebleed, then faints.-**

**Me: Poor boy~! Oh well. Night!**


	10. Chapter 10

Me: Yo! I'm back with chapter 10!

Kyo: Took you long enough!

Me: Don't get mad at me. I'm working on my schoolwork. Not to mention, I'm typing this on my phone.

Kyo: Whatever. And stop picking on me, damn it!

Me: But you make it so easy~! On to the chapter!

Kyo: Hey!

It had been a couple weeks, since Team 7 came arrived at Shigure's house and the three were getting along well. School was normal, except for Yuki and Sakura pulling pranks; driving the teacher insane and caused them to resign. Shigure tried to scold them, but it was hard to, when he was laughing from their explanations.

Now the gang was hanging out in the living room; with Sasuke and Yuki watching Kyo and Naruto play Street FighterxTekken and Shigure was reading the newspaper. Team 7 had changed their attire, so Shigure would stop picking at Naruto and Sasuke; and also, when they went out, they didn't draw unnecessary attention. Naruto wore an orange shirt, with the words 'I Love Ramen' on the front and tan shorts. Sasuke wore a simple black, short-sleeved shirt and jeans. As for Sakura, she wore a simple, red sundress and leggings that went to her knees. The girls were in the kitchen, making lunch and could hear the two loud-mouths yelling angrily.

"Come on Asuka, you're better than this!" Naruto shouted, as said character, he chose was being kicked repeatedly by Kyo's character.

"Ha! There is no way she can go up against Juri!" Kyo taunted, using Juri's ultimate attack. Naruto was getting frustrated and tried to switch his character with her partner, but Kyo got him before he could.

"Remind me again, why are we watching them play?" Sasuke asked, from his spot; which was lying sideways on the floor, in front of the table that Yuki was sitting at.

"I thought it was to see two idiots could do against each other, in a video game." Shigure chimed in, looking up from his newspaper and glanced at the two quiet boys.

"Oh right."

"SCREW YOU, SHIGURE!" Both Naruto and Kyo screamed, glaring at said man, who just laughed nervously. A sudden scream made the two look back at the screen, in time to see Asuka fall to the ground and Juri being claimed the winner.

"NOOOOO!" Naruto exclaimed, his jaw dropping in shock.

"YESSS! TAKE THAT RAMEN BOY!" Kyo exclaimed, throwing down his controller and then started dancing, as Naruto hung his head in defeat. Sasuke deadpanned at the two and shook his head, as Shigure was laughing. Yuki, who was silent up until Kyo started dancing, just chuckled quietly before getting up and walking over to Naruto, who was still sulking.

"Naruto-san, would it be alright if I played?" Yuki asked, making Kyo stop his victory dance and Naruto to stop sulking. Surprise was written all over Shigure's and Kyo's face. Normally Yuki, would just watch, even when Kyo challenged him.

'Whats with him? He's normally not like this, but since his sister came, he's been so out of character. It's creepy.' Kyo thought, watching as Naruto smiled and handed the controller, that the orange-haired teen threw down.

"Sure." Naruto said, and then turned to his friend, "Hey, Teme, come and play." At first, Sasuke was gonna refuse, but it did look fun. So he hesitantly held out his hand, as his blonde friend tossed him the remote and he caught it easily.

"Alright, let's get this over with." He stated, sitting up and the two chose their characters, as Kyo and Naruto sat on opposite sides of the two. Yuki picked Vega and Asuka as his partner, while Sasuke chose Jin and Cammy. As soon as the battle started, Naruto was cheering for Sasuke, while Kyo was cheering for Yuki.

-In the kitchen-

"They sure can be loud." Sakura commented, as she washed the dishes, while Tohru was setting up lunch, which was a simple fried salmon and rice. (A/N: I really don't go into much detail)

"It's not so bad; at least they're having fun." Tohru replied, "It's usually quiet, except for when Kyo and Yuki are fighting or when others come over." This made Sakura curious and turned towards Tohru, while she still did the dishes and asked who else came over; to which Tohru answered.

"Well, Haru and Momiji mostly; Kagura, Uo-chan. Hana-chan, Ritsu,  
>Kisa, Hiro, Kazuma, and Ayame."<p>

"Nii-san?" Sakura asked, surprised and as Tohru nodded her head, the Sohma twin turned back to the sink; that was filled with soap and water and stuck her hands back in it, while thinking about something. Sakura was so distracted, that she didn't noticed that she grabbed a knife from the sink, until the blade sliced in her left palm and she recoiled in shock; letting out a short yelp.

"Sakura-chan, are you ok!?" Tohru asked, seeing her friend holding her hand and her face scrunched up in pain. As she grabbed Sakura's hand, to examine it, Yuki came running; with the other males close behind him.

"Is everything ok?" He asked, and then stopped, when he saw his sister's bloody hand and ran over to her, "Sakura-chan, your hand!"

"It's fine, Yuki-kun." Sakura tried to tell her brother, seeing the worried faces from everyone. Yuki just asked Tohru where the first-aid kit was and the brunette ran out the kitchen.

"No, it's not Sakura-chan. Here." He said, leading her back to the sink and turned the faucet on warm. She was gonna tell him that she could just heal it, but seeing the determined look on her brother's face, as he gently rinsed the blood off her palm made her go quiet. The others watched, as Tohru came back with the first-aid kit, just as Yuki finished rinsing the blood off and handed the box to him.

"You don't have to do this, Yuki-kun." Sakura finally said, while said boy dried her hand, opened the kit and pulled out the bandages. But he was so busy, bandaging up her wound, that he didn't notice her flushed face.

"There, done." He announced and looked up, at Sakura with a smile, "Does it still hurt?" Unable to say anything, Sakura shook her head, slightly and then her eyes widened when Yuki lifter her hand to his lips and lightly kissed her palm; which made her cheeks flare bright red, while everyone stared in shock, except for Shigure, who was taking pictures.

Pulling back, he looked at her again and she tried to say something, but suddenly the two felt something on their shoulders and Sakura looked to her left, while Yuki looked to his right, only to see a hand on both of them.

"Haha! It's nice to see love, blossoming through today's youth! Especially my dear brother and sweet sister!" A voice proclaimed and everyone stared at the owner; with different expressions. There stood a male, with long silver hair, yellow eyes and wearing a long red cloak.

"N-Nii-san?" Sakura asked, all traces of embarrassment gone and replaced with surprise. The oldest sibling just chuckled at her, while Yuki glared at him with cold eyes. Naruto and Sasuke were the only ones that wondered why the male was there, Tohru and Shigure and were happy to see him and Kyo was sorta pissed.

Me: Ok, I'm just gonna stop it there.

Kyo: What?! Why?!

Me: Because, I can.

Kyo: You're so lazy!

Me: I'll do the next chapter, damn! Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed it. Please R&R!


End file.
